


Three Weeks Thing

by Nuyyie



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Bodyswap, Emotional Roller Coaster, Gen, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:41:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23376313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nuyyie/pseuds/Nuyyie
Summary: When i woke up feeling like my bones were about to crack apart ─ i knew that something was wrong with me....!"oh... I'm a handsome guy."⌨︎⋯ in which ;you,  the reader,  turned into Choi Beomgyu for three weeks.⌨︎⋯ your personality in this story is ;• constantly confused/questions almost everything• hard working/doesn't give up when learning new things• usually unamused/😐😐😐/no feel
Relationships: TOMORROW X TOGETHER Ensemble/Everyone
Comments: 1
Kudos: 26





	1. Huh. / chapter one

"ugh- what position did i sleep in, why do i feel like i just went through a Swedish full-body, bone breaking massage. _Hhh_... "

─ i breathed out, stretching my back uncomfortably.

Wait.

" _hey_. "

A deep, heart throb sounding voice made me touch my lips in confusion.

And my chest... Its nothing new but... Why does it feel flatter than yesterday?

The second i see a phone beside me on my bedside table, i grabbed it in haste, flipping the camera to selfie mode to take a look at my body.

Designer shirt.

Pale white and _gorgeous_ unblemished skin.

Pretty red lips and a handsome face.

Wait... _Handsome_?

Oh.

_Wow_.

─────

"oh... I'm a handsome guy."

─────

**Additional infos** ,,

⌨︎⋯ _in which_ ;  
you, the reader, turned into Choi Beomgyu for three weeks.

⌨︎⋯ _your personality in this story is_ ;  
• constantly confused/questions almost everything  
• hard working/doesn't give up when learning new things  
• usually unamused/😐😐😐/no feel

**Extra** \- you were in a female body.  
_Because that's much more fun to write about lol._


	2. wow,  I'm finally somehow good-looking. / chapter two

" _wow_."

I moved the phone left and right, taking as many selfies as i could before getting up and taking more pictures of my entire body.

I must've switched bodies with someone. This doesnt seem like a place I'd be living in.

I dont know who i am.

 _But_ if this is a dream, I'd want to admire myself as much as i could before i wake up.

Holy heck, seeing myself is refreshing.

I never thought that it could be true.

Last night, i clearly remember myself looking at my bathroom mirror, asking myself why i looked like the kind of zombie who'd get killed multiple times by not only humans, but also other zombies from how ugly i was.

Honestly, my self-roasts is the only thing keeping me alive.

I would've tried drowning myself if i didnt have the kind of bite i had. But _now_...

Killing myself was the farthest thing from my mind as i watched my feets touching the ground in awe. Like a newborn, i couldnt walk properly, i swayed and fell. Sometimes, I'd even accidentally trip over thin air.

After cursing the air for a whole five minutes, i finally had enough willpower to walk ─ _somewhat_ ─ normally.

Feeling proud and still wanting to look and admire myself, i went ahead and visited the bathroom.

Wow.

How many times can i say that to myself?

Am i being too self-conceited?

Or was this just a side-effect from being too handsome? I mean, look at _that_. I touched my reflection in the mirror, i admired everything.

My soft silver locks. My starry eyes. My perfect nose. My pretty lips. My sharp chin, jawline, neck.

Oh my.

This body...has _abs_.

When did that happen?

A sudden knock surprised me, forcing me to have to halt from trying to touch my abs.

I guess I'll never know if those were ever truly real.

"uhh, what's up? "

Quickly, i attempted to cover my chest, not remembering that i was flatter than the walls of a six star hotel and that my skin was currently prettier than Ariana Grande herself.

The door opened, revealing a _hell_ of a giant, he wore an adorable pair of dimples on both his cheeks before looking at me.

He looked _pretty_ excited.

"we're going back to Korea soon. Dont be too late, our manager agreed to let us walk around for a few hours before leaving." he chirped out.

Korea?

I squinted my eyes at him in confusion.

Come to think of it, this giant didn't look anything like my people.

" _korea_? " i asked just to make sure.

"um, yeah? " he replied back, raising a brow at me. "you're acting really weird today Beomgyu-ah, and whats with the coverage? Are you a girl? " he laughed.

"anyways. Stop acting dumb and come down. Yeonjunnie cooked us American style breakfast today." again, he laughed. He cupped his mouth and repeated; "yeonjun _-nnie_." before closing the door shut with a soft click.

 _Weird_.

Hmm, korea?

Then how was he able to understand me? I know im speaking english. He spoke english too.

He must know how to speak it.

Haha.

Right.

" _no_. " i whisked my phone up again and searched for the voice recorder app.

After quickly pressing on the start button i placed it near my mouth. "hey, im y/n. I have zero skills in korean. But i have not much braincells anyway so, wait, im getting out of topic. "

I pressed stop and put it on full volume.

Taking a deep breath, i placed the phone on the marble sink and played what i just recorded.

There's no way he's talking english right?

I know from experience ─ well, no, i know from a certain show i watched that after you switch bodies with someone, you'll be able to do things the body had originally learned.

Basically i have no idea who i am, but my body knows so its doing its job as usual.

Thank you me for watching ficitonal shows like those.

Were they even fictional now? I mean, im currently having the experience first-hand...

 _Wait_ _no_ , dont give yourself any kinds of existential crisis yet.

"안녕-"

 _Oh_.

I felt my heart dropping down the floor. Hearing the voice of a man i had no idea of and hearing him, no, me speaking in a language i had never even thought of saying made me slide down the bathroom's wall in shock.

"나는 주제에서 벗어나기를 기다린다."

I... I guess im a korean prodigy now?


	3. oop,  i kind of ruined everything. / chapter threeGl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ngl, i was really tired while writing this. So a lot of things might not make sense, sorry :"(
> 
> Kudos and comments are greatly appreciated!

I tried my best to stay on the low.

All these staffs looking people and security guards lurking around made my skin crawl. It feels like im in a murder mystery movie.

Sounds cool, but im personally more of the murderer in such movies.

Oops.

"there you are Beomgyu hyung! " an unknown voice called out to me.

I quickly straightened my back, a serious face masking my 'did he see me crawling around like some sort of house killer? That was embarrassing, someone punch me to death. Please, oh my god-'

"yEah? " i replied, my voice cracking midway.

Not helping.

Now i feel like i should just outright body-slam the window and let the wind take me to fly the heavens.

The boy tilted his head at me.

 _No_.

Dont find out.

"what didchu' want, boy? "

Oh, shit, my try hard accent just spilled out and now i wanna hit myself using that camera stand i just saw near my room.

The other furrowed his brow as if disgusted before looking away, i felt slightly relieved.

He didnt seem to mind too much.

I mean, this is probably what this ' _Beomgyu_ ' dude do on the daily.

 _Im sure_.

"you're so weird. " he starts and i started feeling myself drowning.

"well, whatever. Soobin hyung told me to pick you up cause you took such a long time to go downstairs."

Oh, really?

"i just took a bath." i reasoned, hands both on my hips. That was a habit i had manifested after binge watching drama videos on YouTube. Darn you James Charles videos, i shouldn't have watched you hhh.

The smaller raised a brow.

"a bath? _What_? Now you're trying to be decent? Come on, hyung, we all know you never cared about being a sweaty loser. Stop covering the truth and just be honest with us. "

 _Oh dang_ , did this kid just rolled his eyes on me?

I was close to swinging my fists at him, but the other just grabbed onto my wrist and guided me downstairs.

I let him be, silently looking around.

It seems like the other noticed my excessive glances as he says; "oh, the staffs? Dont worry, we're not filming today. "

 _Filming_?

"why would we be filming?" i asked, turning my head to look at the smaller.

"because we're _idols_? " he replied in a confused tone. "honestly hyung, what happened? Did you drop your brain lower than it already fell?"

After shaking his head and tutting at me I've finally made my impression of him. 

This kid was really getting on my nerves.

 _Thankfully_ , the cursed hotel we were currently in didn't give me a chance to do a hit-and-run on him. 

Just you wait, i squinted my eyes at the other.

────

"oh, there you are, Gyu! _You're late_! I had to tell Taehyunnie to get you. And you know how the kid is, he's really snappy early in the morning. I had a hard time." Soobin side-eyes Taehyun whilst said boy only smiled innocently.

I stood there, giving everyone a look.

The two other people sitting on the table looked just as handsome as the three of us.

Now I'm wondering...

Are we what i think we are?

"weird question, are we perhaps... A korean _boyband_? " the blue haired male sitting across Soobin looked up. Now curious.

"hey, are you okay Gyu? You sound... _I dont know_... Like you're out of it? " he asked, concern lacing his words.

I gulped.

Ah, _right_. I almost forgot that I'm not me at the moment.

This is bad. The silent kid beside blue hair was suddenly focused on me too. Similarly, the other two near me had the same curious expression.

Oh no.

Did i just mess up on the first day?

Darn it! I shouldn't have asked anything, now i look strange!

"uh, no! I _um_ , i was just daydreaming! You know me! " i reassured, scratching the back of my neck awkwardly.

 _Nice_ one, me.

 _Good job_.

 _Wow_.

Youre a goddamn idi- "yeah. You know him, hyung, always forgetting things."

Bless you annoying kid. I closed my eyed, sighing in relief as i continue to preach Taehyun's name in my head.

The silent kid placed his phone down on the dining table before smiling widely. 

"enough of that. Let's eat~!"

"yeah, let's eat. We dont want Yeonjun hyung's hardwork to go to waste now." Soobin chimed in. I dont know, but he seemed more excited about the food than the current weird situation at hand.

Well, whatever. As long as im off the hook now, there shouldn't be any problem.

Happily, we ate breakfast.

─ Albeit with a _serenely_ quiet atmosphere.

Dang.

I was hoping to get some sort of information in their breakfast conversation, but i gueds they're not as talkative as they seem.

Guess I'll try other ways.

─────

I was about to leave to my room right after, but two of the members had pulled me out, leaving no space for discussion as their loud conversations toppled my voice.

Why werent they as chaotic while eating? Hhh

I cant process a single word worth my time and their pull felt like some sort of heavy weights on both my arms-!

What kind of baby-faced _monsters_ are they!?

"Beomgyu hyung what do you think? "

My internal screaming was put on a halt as Hueningkai, i heard 'hyung' call him that, suddenly asked me.

 _What was this about_?

Not wanting to give a specific answer to that, i only nodded.

That wasn't specific right?

Taehyun tilted his head at me.

"hyung you're getting weirder by the second."

"yeah, arent you, like, _more_ into this topic than us? "

I raised a brow at both of them.

" _what_? What topic? "

"lol, the hyungline topic. Weren't you dedicated about that for months now? Don't tell me that you've given up already. You know you're indebted to me for getting that to actually happen. "

 _Hyungline_?

 _What line is that_?

Why were they giving me these hard to answer stuff? Was i the hated child between them? Am i originally a nasty person? Was this payback for Beomgyu? 

_What did you do, original owner_!?

"HAHA, look at him! He looks like he's expreriencing a mental crisis! "

 _Shut up you_. I glared at Hueningkai before taking a deep breath.

Calm down.

"i'm not giving up just yet, idiots. Im actually making great progress to, umm, whatever that was...!"

That was a surprisingly good attempt.

The two gave each other a glance before letting my hands go.

"lets talk about this another time, Gyu. " Taehyun says before hooking his arms around Hueningkai's.

Leaving me to walk alone towards our bus.

 _Wow_.

Did i just lost their trust or something? Was i kicked out of their little gang? Im so confused. What is going on?

I dont know if I'll be able to survive this for more than a week to be honest.

It feels like im slowly dragging Beomgyu's entire pride and social life down on the dirt, ruining _everything_. I feel bad now. But what else was i supposed to do?

I gritted my teeth as i entered the black van.

I sat beside Soobin while blue hair sat on the other end.

Taehyun and Hueningkai sat in front, still playing around and talking about something similar to the last topic they were talking about.

I peeked a look at the two beside me.

Soobin seemed tired while blue hair was busy looking out the window, possibly daydreaming or worrying about something. Whatever it was, i feel like i shouldnt bother them for now.

Hmm, well, _this_ is a problem.

I still know absolutely nothing about myself, this boyband, Korean tradition or what we are supposed to do.

Maybe use your phone? Dumb dumb.

ah!

My eyes widened in realization. Quickly, my hands found its way to my pockets.

Wait.

 _Where's my phone_?

My eyes widened some more, although now it was more from utter shock.

"IT'S AT THE HOTEL! " i screamed, pulling my hair as i turn to look behind ─ only to see that we were already too far ahead and the others weren't willing to go back and waste their precious free time.

"calm down, Gyu ah, we have you covered. " blue hair says lazily as he pulls out his phone, letting it dangle in the air for a while before keeping it back in his pocket.

"yeah, dont act as if you're the only one who owns a phone, Beomgyu hyung. " Taehyun followed in.

Now i feel embarassed.

Ahhh, im so sorry Beomgyu! Im ruining your entire indentity and i seriously dont know how to deal with things anymore!

If i knew that body switching had such complicated consequences, i would've never wished for it, even if i had a good-looking face.

I hid my face using my palms and started to shriek as silently as i could. Trying my best to release the stress that I've been holding.

If this what awaited me i would've gladly stay in my potato body.

 _AAAAAA_ -!   
  



End file.
